A Monster's Valentine
by Saber Knight
Summary: Zelas gives Xellos a mission involving a certain Dragon on Valentine's Day.


"Xellos, do you no about Valentine's Day?" Zelas asked her Priest.

"No, I do not Beastmaster."

"Well then, I have a mission for you... Involving a certain Dragon..."

* * *

On the outskirts of a small city layed a small shop with a larger home built together. The sign said closed but this didn't bother the Mazoku who just suddenly appeared inside the shop. The Mazoku looked around then teleported to another part of the house. And then another, another another, and then again another and another and another and another until he finally showed up in the bedroom. "Now where could se be?"

Xellos looked down at the bed and saw some clothes layed out. "Cloak, headdress, dress, gloves, boots, oh, no top? That explains a couple of things." Xellos pondered as he looked six atricles of clothing, not including the headband. "Well, one more room to check."

Not really knowing what the other room was he just teleported where he hadn't teleported before.

* * *

On Wolf Pack Island, Beastmaster Zelas sat in her Cinema that she usually observed Xellos' mission-going in. She watched the MV (Magic Vision) as Xellos teleported into the last room. Zelas' eyes went wide and then she burst out laughing as Xellos' staff dropped to the floor as the priest stared at the sight before him...

* * *

Xellos' eyes went wide as he saw Filia. She was laying in water with absolutely nothing on. Filia, sensing his presence, looked up at him. She screamed as she grabbed a nearby towel and desperately tried to cover herself with. "XELLOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!" She yelled out at him throwing a shampoo bottle and conditioner. Both hit him in the face and then dropped to the ground beside his staff.

Filia's hair hung down, soaked with water, across her body. Her pointed ears were visible for the first time. "GEEEET OUUUUUTTT!" Filia yelled at Xellos who still hovered unphased. After some more pointless shouting Filia finally stopped and acknowledged he hadn't moved.

She got out of the tub and walked a few feet toward him. "Xellos?" She asked him. She closed the distance between them and poked him on the chest. He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, hello Filia..." Xellos said, noticing, again, her state. "My, my, I do have to say you look pretty good..."

Thinking this was a teasing, Filia tried to foretell what he would say next. "For a Dragon?" Filia asked.

"Huh?" Xellos replied, confusion across his face.

Filia blinked then narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you here?"

Xellos smiled at her. "Now that, is a secret!" Xellos did his signature pose. "Care to come down stairs with me?" Before Filia could answer, Xellos grabbed her arm and teleported to the kitchen.

Filia blinked when she suddenly noticed large box on the the table. "For you, Fi-Chan." Filia blushed at his nickname for her. She decided to open the box and was surprised to find a beautiful white and pink dress (That looked like a Princess') and matching jewelry. No earrings luckily. Even a tiara was there. "I-Its beautiful!" Filia exclaimed holding the dress to her.

Xellos smiled more. "I'm glad you like it!" He exclaimed. "Try it on!" He said happily.

Filia smiled and nodded and went to change later she came back in the dress. She went barefoot since she figured there was no need to put on the shoes that were very much like her own but with some pink in them. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!" Xellos exclaimed giving her some flowers and chocolates.

Filia placed her left hand over her heart. "They're... They're beautiful!" She breathed out, blushing slightly and wondering why Xellos was being so kind to her...

"And here's something else. Oh, sorry Filia, my Master is calling me." Xellos handed her a purple and yellow envelope before phasing out.

Filia opened it...

Later, when the Slayers Gang showed up for a visit, they found a opened envelope on the table in the kitchen and a letter.

"A love letter?" Lina asked.

"So romantic!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Huh?" Gourry asked.

"Who is it from?"

Lina looked at it and her eyes widened. "I think we should check on Filia." Lina hurried to the bedroom while the others looked at the letter and also freaked out except for Amelia and Gourry... Ok, so Zelgadis was the only one that freaked out.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DRESS!"

The three others hurried upstairs.

On the letter, the last two words were: _Love, Xellos._


End file.
